thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Danna (TV Series)
Danna is a character and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. ''Danna was a resident of the Hilltop Colony. After the war against The Saviors she left Virginia alongside Morgan Jones and traveled to Texas, to get away from people and to find herself, eventually starting a new journey in her life and leaving the past behind. Pre-Apocalypse Dupree High School Not much is known about Danna's past, except that she studied in Dupree High School alongside Fer and Magdiel until the outbreak took place, forcing the tag-team trio to split ways during almost three years before being reunited again. Post-Apocalypse Season 6 "Knots Untie" While Rick is on the Hilltop, he spots a girl lone in the woods, he goes to ask her her name and she replies saying she's Danna, Rick asks how she got to the Hilltop, and she tells him she was from a school, but it was surrounded and fled with a group but lose two of her friends, Rick comforts her saying she can join Alexandria if she wants to, to wich she accepts. "Not Tomorrow Yet" Danna came with Rick's group in the RV along with Jesus, she is later seen in the curch to discuss Rick's plan against the Saviors, she decides staying in Alexandria. "East" As Fer is about to be killed Danna comes running pleading Daryl not to kill him,as he was a friend of her in the school, both are later seen talking by Alexandria. "Last Day on Earth" Danna and Fer asks Rick to come along, he finally agrees, the group finds a group of Saviors and Danna stays behind Carl, after this, the group is cornered by a larger group of Saviors, after line them up, Negan, the saviors' leader, kills one of Rick's group. Season 7 "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be" Danna can be seen crying after the death of Glenn, she also appears in the hallucinations of Rick. When Negan orders Dwight to take Fer with them she pleads Negan to let Fer go, wich he ignores. Danna returns to Alexandria with Rick and the others. "Swear" Danna is in the infirmary with Rosita and Tara as Tara sits on the ground in silence, staring at a bobblehead of a doctor, a gift for Denise. Rosita asks Tara if she came across any sort of guns or ammunition out there and says she will do whatever she needs to in order to get to it, but Tara states that she saw nothing. While Danna just watches. "Rock In The Road" Danna is present when Rick tries to convinceGregoryto fight against the Saviors.And when Jesus tells the group it’s time they met KingEzekiel Danna accompanies the group to the Kingdom, where they are reunited with Morgan and meet Ezekiel. On their way back from the Kingdom, they encounter a blockade of cars on the highway set up by the Saviors. A tripwire has been rigged across the road; a steel cable is stretched between two cars on opposite sides of the road, explosives carefully strung along the cable. Rosita disconnects the bomb device and leads an effort to dismantle the explosives so they can take the dynamite and RPGs with them. As a herd approaches the highway,Danna, Rosita, Carl and Tara work to block the onramp again until they are surrounded. They are eventually joined by Rick and Michonne and as they head back to Alexandria, the leftover dynamite explodes behind them. Once they are back at Alexandria, Aaron and Tobin inform them Gabriel disappeared with most of their food and weapons. Rosita accuses Gabriel of stealing their goods, but Danna and Rick defends him. She finds a note left from Gabriel and they head off to find him. They end up at a junkyard, where they are held at gunpoint by a large group of strangers. "New Best Friends" Danna is present as Rick tries to make a deal with Jadis, the leader of the junkyard group. When she refuses, Danna and the group are attacked but gain the upper hand until Gabriel defuses the situation by taking Tamiel hostage. Danna watches through a tube as Rick is forced to fight a walker covered in metal armor and steel spikes. He later comes back to the group, injured but smiling, and tells them a deal has been made. Later, Tara suggests heading back to Alexandria to regroup but Rosita says they need to search for guns. Tara reasons that Rick and Aaron are injured and the people back home need food. Rosita says she will go on her own but Tara says they are sticking together. Danna tells them that she's "tired of all your shit" and walks away. "The First Day of the rest of Your Life" Following their arrival back to Alexandria from Oceanside, the group discovers Dwight's change of allegiance from the Saviors to Rick and the community to ruin Negan - warning them about an attack by Negan because of a mole alerting him of resistance from Rick and the community. With the Scavengers help, Danna and the community prepare for the battle with Negan and the Saviors using Oceanside's guns. On a truck, Danna guards the wall of Alexandria with Eric and Aaron. When Negan and the Saviors arrive, the explosives that Aaron, Daryl, and Rosita prepared failed to go off. At that moment, the Scavengers betray Alexandria. One of the Scavengers aim their gun at Danna. However, when a reanimated Sasha attacks Negan, Carl leads the attack against the Scavengers and the Saviors during the distraction. Danna follows Carl's lead and help against the attack. Danna fight the Scavengers and Saviors, followed by the assistance with the Kingdom and Hilltop residents. After driving out the Scavengers and Saviors, the community prepares for war. Danna can be seen after the battle, listening to the speech by Rick, Maggie, and Ezekiel. Season 8 "Mercy" Danna is seen listening to Rick, Ezekiel and Maggie's speech on taking down the Saviors and joins them alongside the other members from Hilltop. "The Damned" Danna goes with Aaron and Eric to ambush the Saviors at Mara's outpost, while she is attacking one of the Saviors manages to shoot her in the chest, Francine then rushes to her aid, but is shot and killed, after this, Danna passes out, it is unknown if Aaron and Eric saved her. "Monsters" Eric takes the uncunscious Danna and tries to take her to a safe spot, but is shot in the process, Aaron checks on him and discovers that the bullet went all the way through Eric. Eric insists on Aaron leaving him to help the wounded Danna. Aaron reluctantly leaves Eric with a rifle to protect himself. After the battle, the recovered Danna alongside Lucas Black tell Aaron that he has to come back to where Eric was left. Aaron returns to the tree to find a massive amount of blood on the trunk and Eric's rifle discarded on the ground. To Aaron's immense sorrow, he spots Eric, now a walker, making his way towards a nearby herd. Aaron is devastated by Eric's death and has to be led away by Scott while Lucas puts down the reanimated Eric, a saddened Danna walks off the place. As the Hilltoppers and Kingdommers make their way to the Hilltop Colony with the captured Saviors, Danna is among them, saddened and alone, a female voice then calls her up "Danna...it's you?" Danna turns around and sighs in dismay. It's Magdiel "How it's Gotta be" Danna is first seen with Magdiel, Maggie, Jesus and Neil in a car as she and a large convoy of Hilltop residents are heading presumably towards the Sanctuary to meet up with the Alexandrians in the hopes that the Saviors will surrender. Maggie spots a fallen log which has blocked the road. Jesus assures her that trees can do that, but Magdiel is skeptical and quickly realizes that the Saviors are responsible. Maggie radios to the back of the convoy and tells them to turn around. No response is given as the Saviors apprehend the convoy, and a truck parks in front of Maggie's car. From inside, it is revealed that Jerry was captured by the Saviors and is badly injured. He is then dragged outside along with a wooden box. Simon jumps out of the truck and states what a "damn nice night" it is. Simon orders Maggie and her convoy to give up their firearms to the Saviors or else Jerry and everyone else will be shot. Magdiel asks Simon how the Saviors managed to escape their predicament. Simon doesn't repond directly, but eventually explains that it was Eugene who made it all happen as music begins to play from a distance, stating he was skeptical about the man at the beginning but saw that Eugene proved himself worthy in the end. Simon explains that the Saviors want to transform the Kingdom and Alexandria into new outposts to replace the ones they lost, with the Hilltop retaining a semblance of autonomy, acting as the primary source of raw materials and food. He then gives Maggie two choices; either the Saviors kill Jerry on his knees, drag Maggie to the Hilltop in the wooden box, which the Saviors have made sure won't suffocate whoever is in it, then kill Maggie in front of everyone and finally place her head in front of the Sanctuary as a warning to other troublemakers. Then the Saviors lead the walker herd to the Hilltop and pull off the same trick Rick and Maggie's people tried to do against the Saviors. Or, Maggie and her convoy can head back to the Hilltop, unharmed, however, with the cost of one of their people's lives. Simon then shoots Neil dead and demands her to make a choice, to which Maggie in distress agrees, so that the Saviors won't have to do anything. Before the Saviors depart, Magdiel asks the Saviors for the wooden box. Simon agrees to this and leaves. Maggie and her convoy return to the Hilltop. Gregory, still locked in a cage, tries to talk to her about getting why she locked him in, but Maggie shuts him up. Furious, Maggie orders Eduardo to take Dean out and executes him for giving Jesus trouble back at the outpost and for Simon killing Neil. She then orders Jesus to fortify the walls, increase their guards and bury Neil, and says that all remaining residents will begin tending crops the next day. She declares that the Hilltop will be the last stand of this war. Maggie puts Dean's body in the coffin-like box and scrawls a message on the cover: "We have 38 more. Stand down." She instructs Kal to leave the coffin where the Saviors will find it. While walking away, she attempts to not cry at this new order. "Do Not Send Us Astray" Danna is among the Hilltop residents and refugees who are prepared to defend the Hilltop from the Saviors. She and the others manage to survive the attack as the remaining Saviors flee. The next day, Danna keeps an eye on the prisoners, and locks the prisoners in the pen. During the night, screams ring out from the Barrington House. Inside, Maggie sees people getting eaten by walkers. Daryl rushes in to help people. Danna helps put walkers down inside. The next morning, Danna helps Jesus and Jerry dig graves for the people they lost. "Wrath" Danna accompanies Rick and the rest of the militia to fight the Saviors in the final battle. After most of the Saviors are wiped out due to Eugene’s faulty bullets, Danna and the others fight the surviving Saviors until they surrender. She watches on as Negan is defeated and captured while Rick addresses the crowd, declaring peace among all communities. Later Danna helps Magdiel into finding Fer, both split ways and Danna heads out for the Junkyard, finding Morgan, and talking with him about how neither of them can be around people anymore. Fear The Walking Dead ''Main Article: Danna (Fear The Walking Dead) '' Killed Victims The next list shows the victims Danna has killed: *Eric Raleigh ''(Indirectly Caused, Alive) *3 unnamed Scavengers *17 unnamed Saviors *Numerous counts of walkers Relationships Fer TBA Magdiel TBA Appearances TV Series Season 6 *"Knots Untie" *"Not Tomorrow Yet" *"East" *"Last Day on Earth" Season 7 *"The Day Will Come When You Won't be" *"Swear" *"Rock In The Road" *"New Best Friends" *"The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Season 8 *"Mercy" *"The Damned" *"Monsters" *"How it's Gotta Be" *"Do Not Send Us Astray" *"Wrath" Trivia *Danna is one of five characters in the universe to be in both TV shows, in this case is the Original TV Series and the Companion Series. **The other characters are Morgan Jones, Rick Grimes, Carol Peletier, and Paul Rovia.